


a kiss for the scarecrow

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, Prankster Genma, Scarecrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Shisui and Kakashi are having a good time in the middle of a maze. A scarecrow wants to join the fun.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	a kiss for the scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sendryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/gifts).



> This was written for _the Kakashi Lounge's october event_. (30 Minutes to Scarecrow!)
> 
> I enjoyed writing this little piece and I hope you enjoy reading it as well!

Hot breath was ghosting over the sensitive skin on Shisui’s neck and it sent sparkling tingles down his spine as the full moon was shining high above them. Sharp teeth were nibbling on his earlobe, a raspy sounding moan spilling from Shisui’s lips and his fingers were digging into the earth beneath his body. 

Pale skin was shimmering in front of his eyes, dimly lit in the darkness of the night and Shisui couldn’t help but to trace full spit-slick lips with his thumb over and over again. He couldn’t hear anything but the occasional hoot of an owl, the rustling sounds of corn in the breeze all around them and the distant laughter of people attending the festival in the village. 

Kakashi was like a velvety blanket for Shisui’s soul and mind, a familiar weight above him who was grounding him in the present again, and again, and again, and Shisui wanted to taste the other man’s skin, wanted to steal unspoken promises from his smiling mouth and he wanted to paint the contours of Kakashi’s body with his fingertips.

They had spent their night on Konoha’s yearly Halloween-themed fair, had ruined their teeth with too sweet food, had played games in which they lost themselves in competition, and Kakashi had pulled him into hidden dark corners for toe-curling kisses.

Shisui couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend, the urge to explore the sweetness of Kakashi’s mouth again and again too big to ignore, and his heart was beating frantically with every touch of their lips, no matter how often they’ve already done it in the past few years. Shisui was an addict, his drug Kakashi’s scent and taste and _his everything_ and Shisui knew that he wouldn’t get tired of it, not in this life. 

But as happy as the silver-haired man made him, the young Uchiha missed his other boyfriend. He missed Genma’s lingering touches, the brown-haired man’s gasping breath when Kakashi stole snarky replies from his lips with a kiss. He missed sparkling brown eyes roaming over every inch of Shisui’s body like he was an especially delicious piece of dango, just waiting to be devoured whole. 

Shisui loved how his boyfriends made him feel. 

But Genma didn’t go with them tonight, he had wanted to spend some time with his friends and trusted comrades, saying that he couldn’t yet miss another night of shenanigans with them. Neither Kakashi nor Shisui wanted to rip such things from Genma’s grasp, and so the two of them decided that they would go on a date without him instead, just the two of them. It wasn’t as Shisui wouldn’t enjoy himself, quite the contrary.

And now they were lying somewhere deep inside of a maze the civilians of Konoha created. Shisui couldn’t feel an ounce of shame about the fact that they definitely ignored its original purpose. It was late at night, the children of the village already gone to bed and Shisui knew that no adult would bother finding their way through the labyrinth, not when the booths in town were selling sake for nothing more than a smile.

Kakashi’s fingertips were trailing over his collarbones, soft and tender and not really a touch, and Shisui felt himself longing fore more, his back arching under caress after caress, his eyes flying open as one of Kakashi’s hands trapped Shisui’s bulge between them.

Shisui reveled in the slow up and down slide of Kakashi’s palm over his clothed length, his boyfriend’s softly whispered promises filling his ears and igniting a fire in his veins and – 

Shisui squinted, his eyes stuck on the form of a scarecrow in the near distance. Was it already there as they had made their way into the depth of the maze? Shisui couldn’t remember. Everything he had felt at the time being Kakashi’s hands all over his body, but Shisui was sure that he would have noticed this - _this thing_.

The scarecrow was just standing there, in the middle of the maze, pale arms bound to the wood in its back and hollow looking eyes staring straight ahead. Shisui shook his head, his body begging him to focus back on the delicious feeling of slender fingers sliding over his skin. But the itch in Shisui’s neck wasn’t going away, an anxious feeling crawling over his body and he looked up again. 

Deep hollow eyes were staring back at him, giving Shisui the feeling of being watched and scrutinized, and he didn’t like it one bit. 

“What’s wrong, love?” Kakashi murmured against his neck, the older man having stopped in his explorations of Shisui’s skin.

“It –“ Shisui swallowed heavily as he looked at the scarecrow again. And – didn’t it had his legs spread just moments ago? “It just looks like that scarecrow is watching us.”

Kakashi huffed in amusement, mismatched eyes sparkling with fondness. 

“First of all, a scarecrow can’t _watch_ you, Shisui,” a chaste kiss was pressed against one corner of his mouth, Shisui’s eyes going back from the creepy figure to the face of his lover. “And even more importantly: You’re a _shinobi_. I don’t think a scarecrow of all things would be much of problem, would it?”

Kakashi descended again, his lips sucking blooming marks into Shisui’s neck and the Uchiha squirmed on his spot as he saw the scarecrow _moving_.

“ _Kakashi, stop it!_ ”

Shisui fell silent, his mouth hanging open as the puppet jumped down from its post and turned, slowly, in their direction. A tanto was appearing in its hand, and Shisui didn’t waste a second to push his boyfriend away, scrambling hastily to his feet.

Kakashi’s eyes got wide as he finally saw what Shisui had been talking about, and in mere seconds he was standing at Shisui’s side, their hands tightly gripping each other’s as both men watched the figure coming closer and closer. The scarecrow’s mouth twisted into something resembling a smirk before laughter was ringing over the maze, erupting goosebumps all over Shisui’s skin. 

“Do you have a kunai by chance?”

Shisui shook his head, Kakashi cursing beside him. What glorious shinobi they are, both of them having gone outside without a weapon in sight. With a sinking feeling in his gut Shisui thought about Genma and his ever present senbon, and why in Kami’s name had their boyfriend decided to spent tonight of all nights with his friends. 

“Let’s just - _run?_ ” Shisui suggested with a trembling voice, as the scarecrow increased its speed, dark eyes still stuck on the two of them.

“Good idea,” Kakashi murmured, sounding as frightened as Shisui felt, and then they were running through the maze, Shisui just being glad that his shinobi senses were at least good enough for finding the exit, when he was dumb enough to go out without his beloved weapons. They didn’t stop once in their escape, only when they reached their flat and felt safe and sound behind closed doors, did they let out their panting breaths again. 

They didn’t talk much that night, both of them too frightened of their encounter before. They jumped into their bed, kunai’s in hand and Shisui could definitely say that he had never slept that bad before. (And maybe he decided that night, that he would never go into a maze again.)

___

A few hours later, the door to their appartement opened, a brown-haired man making his way into the dark flat and putting a tanto back in its place on the wall. The figure made its way into the bathroom, happily whistling to himself, as he grabbed for a wet washcloth.

Grey make-up was coming down, revealing a face with sparkling brown eyes and sharp cheekbones. Genma Shiranui was laughing to himself as he thought about the out-of-their-mind-frightened faces of his boyfriends. He never would have thought that two of the most dangerous men in all of Konoha would be that easily spooked by a scarecrow. 

He decided to keep his costume, already planning next year’s prank with an excited gleam in his eyes.


End file.
